


Kiss Me Slowly in the Rain

by BlueberryDahlias



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancer AU, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryDahlias/pseuds/BlueberryDahlias
Summary: Dream gets accepted into his dream school: the L’manburg University of Dance. He doesn’t know exactly what to expect, but falling in love with a prissy boy with pretty blue eyes was not on the list.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kiss Me Slowly in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are definitely gonna change (and some tagged characters don’t show up until later). I hope you guys enjoy!

The house was quiet. There wasn’t any sound but the hum of the fridge. That meant Dream’s mom was still at work, and Drista was at a friend’s house. Dream grinned, putting his keys on the hook and charging up the stairs. Whenever the house was empty, Dream took the opportunity to play music as loud as he wanted and dance. He grabbed his ballet shoes and laced them up, then hooked up his phone to the speaker. 

As classical music flooded the room, Dream raised his arms. He glided around the room, grinning from ear to ear as he jumped with the rising notes, laughing to himself as he felt perfectly at peace. There was no specific choreography, he just danced freely with his eyes closed, putting in what he thought fit. Dancing had always given him such euphoria– it’s as if it gave him wings.

A sudden knock on his door startled him out of his peace, his smile dropping. He pressed pause on the music and opened the door, very out of breath. “Hello?”

“It’s here.” Drista answered, eyes wide. She was holding an envelope, but Dream didn’t have to ask where it was from. He knew what she meant.

He grabbed his phone and followed his sister downstairs, seeing his mother already sitting at the table. She looked as nervous as he felt. 

He sat down, Drista following suit. He took up the letter in his hands, staring at it for a moment. This little piece of paper in his hands would decide his entire future. 

“Here we go,” Dream whispered. He opened the envelope and took out the paper. He unfolded it and scanned his eyes over the document. 

“So?” Drista asked, eyes still as big as before. 

Dream smiled, tears jumping to the corners of his eyes. “I got in.”

Both Drista and their mom cheered and jumped up to hug him. Dream hugged them back, starting to cry. He couldn’t believe it; he’d actually gotten into his dream school. The L'manburg University of Dance was one of the most prestigious colleges for dance in the country, and Dream _got in._

*****

Dream stood outside his car, nerves slightly overwhelming him. In a few minutes, he’d be inside of the school he’d wanted to go to since he was a little kid. He grabbed his bags out of the trunk and took a deep breath. He took a step toward the guys’ dorm building before freezing. What if the other students thought he was stupid? What if they were all so much better than him?

He shook his head, shaking away the thoughts. He knew he had to be good, at the very least. The school wouldn’t have accepted him if he wasn’t. He took another deep breath and started toward the dorms again. 

There was a lobby with puffy chairs and tvs on the ground floor, with the second being dedicated to a dance studio with wall-to-wall mirrors. The dorms started on the third floor, with Dream’s on the fifth. He stood in front of the door, key in hand. His hand was shaking, but he slid the key into the lock and turned it. 

The room was a bit small, with three beds that had desks across from them. A large window hung above the desks, casting golden afternoon onto the beds. Two of the beds were already occupied, as evidenced by the personalized blankets and luggage, but no one was currently in the room.

Dream sat on the empty bed, setting his bags down on the floor. He took in the smells of the room: pine needles, vanilla, and caramel. The room was rather homey and cozy. It was pleasant, and Dream smiled. 

When the door opened again, two guys walked in, small duffle bags under their arms. One had tan skin and black hair pulled into a loose bun, and the other was a pale brunette with glasses and a black crop-top hoodie. Dream looked up at them, suddenly nervous. These must be his roommates. 

The one with black hair froze and tilted his head. “Who are you?” He asked Dream.

Dream cleared his throat and stood, offering a hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Dream. I’m your new roommate.”

“Oh, hi!” The brunette grinned, shaking his hand first. “My name’s Bad and this is Sapnap!”

“Nice to meet you, man.” Sapnap clapped a hand on the back of Dream’s shoulder. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Dream grinned at the pair. “How long have you guys been going here?”

“It’s my first year.” Bad answered.

“’s my second.” Sapnap waggled his eyebrows. “So I guess I’m showing you guys the ropes?” Dream and Bad nodded. “Alright so first of all, our teacher’s name is Monsieur Technoblade, but he lets us call him Techno. Our piano player is Mr. Soot, and he’s really nice. He brings his six-year-old to classes sometimes.”

Dream chuckled. “Is that allowed?”

“I dunno, but Techno doesn’t seem to care.” Sapnap shrugged. 

“He sounds like a really cool teacher.” Bad marveled. 

“He definitely is.” Sapnap nodded. “He talks about Greek mythology when we take water breaks, which I personally find pretty poggers.”

“I love Greek mythology,” Dream smiled, “It was my favorite part to learn about in history.”

“I think you two will get along then.” Sapnap smirked. “Now c’mon, I’m taking my little freshmen out for ice cream to celebrate our first day as roommates!”

When the three of them returned to the dorm after ice cream, Sapnap pulled out his phone. “You guys gotta meet Karl and Quackity.”

“Oh right, they’re your boyfriends, aren’t they?” Dream asked as he flopped down on his bed. 

“Yeah,” Sapnap giggled bashfully, clearly thinking about the two in question. 

“Invite em over! I’ll invite my friend Skeppy.” Bad grinned, grabbing his phone from his nightstand. 

Pretty soon, the amount of people in the room had doubled. Skeppy, who had dark brown hair and tan skin, sat on Bad’s bed, and Bad was now telling a story. Karl, a pale brunette in a hoodie, and Quackity, a black haired boy with tan skin and a beanie, sat behind Sapnap on his bed, braiding his hair. Dream sat alone at one of the desks, working on a drawing of the whole scene. It was quite sweet and a bit domestic, the way they all vibed so quickly. 

“When did you three start dating?” Skeppy asked the polyam.

“Last year.” Quackity answered. “We were all roommates.”

“ _Oh my god, they were roommates.”_ Dream quietly quoted. The others all laughed. 

“I mean, you joke, but yeah, that’s essentially what happened.” Sapnap snickered.

Around the end of the night, Dream’s drawing was finished and he hung it under the window for everyone to see. They all liked it, the guests giving him grins as they left for their own dorms, Sapnap giving him another clap on the shoulder, and Bad hugging him. 

As Dream settled into bed that night, he could tell he was going to love it here.

*****

Dream woke up before both Sapnap and Bad, so he was quiet when getting up to take a shower. By the time he left the bathroom, both of them were still asleep, which made him laugh a bit. He walked between their beds and gently shook their shoulders. “Guys, it’s the first day of class, we gotta go.”

Sapnap sat up quickly, reaching for his phone. Once he saw the time, he launched out of bed and rushed around, Bad quickly following suit. Dream put his ballet shoes and a water bottle in a backpack, pulling on a hoodie before the backpack. 

“Ready to go?” He asked the other two. They nodded, shouldering their own bags. The three set out together to the school building, meeting up with Karl, Quackity, and Skeppy along the way. 

Once they stepped inside, Dream marveled at the studio. It was at least twice the size of the studio in the dorms. There was an open door in the corner, which led to a theater and stage. A piano sat in the opposite corner, with a man with curly brown hair playing it. Was this the teacher?

“Is that Monsieur Technoblade?” He asked Sapnap.

“No that’s Mr. Soot.” He answered. “And that,” he pointed to the blonde kid standing next to the piano, “is a problem. That’s Mr. Soot’s younger brother. He’s in highschool, but Techno lets Mr. Soot bring him here on Saturdays.”

“Oh c’mon, he isn’t that bad.” Quackity snickered. “Tommy!” He called.

The blonde turned his head to the sound and grinned. “Hey, Big Q!” 

“See? He calls me Big Q; he’s gotta be cool.” Quackity laughed to the group. 

“If you say so, baby.” Sapnap kissed Quackity’s head. 

Dream spaced out a bit on the conversation after that, only brought out of it by the sight of a boy off to the side of the room practicing a dance. His moments were smooth, elegant, and graceful. He was quite short, but very thin and fit. A blue crop top hoodie hung loosely around his frame, paired with a simple black t-shirt and leggings. His ballet slippers were white and a bit worn, but you could tell they were well-loved. The boy’s dark brown hair moved as he danced, getting in the way of his beautiful mismatched eyes, one blue, one brown. The blue was the color of the ocean in Florida, the one Dream used to live near. The brown was the color of hot chocolate infused with honey. He saw home in those eyes, even though he’d never met this boy.

“–eam. Dream! Earth to Dream?” Sapnap waved a hand in front of his face. 

Dream blinked rapidly. “Hm?”

“You okay, bud?” 

“Yeah, yeah just…” his eyes found the boy in blue again. “Who is that?”

“Who?” Sapnap looked to where Dream was staring. He groaned and turned his head back to Dream, eye roll apparent. “That’s George. He’s, like, the star student. He’s perfect.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Dream asked, confused. 

“He’s an asshole.” Sapnap grumbled. “He always tells people he doesn’t have time for friends, but I’m pretty sure he just thinks he’s better than all of us.”

“He kinda is though.” Karl piped in. “He’s the best dancer in the class.” 

“I meant he thinks he’s too good and too rich to be friends with us.” Sapnap crossed his arms. 

“Hot _and_ rich? Damn, he’s got the whole package.” Dream grinned.

“Hello? Did you hear the part about him being an asshole?” Sapnap snapped his fingers in front of where Dream was gazing at George again. 

“Oh, I’m sure he can’t be that bad.” Dream shrugged.

“Last year, there was one time he didn’t get casted as the lead, and he sabotaged the performance so he could fulfill his role as an understudy.” Sapnap responded, expression unmoving. 

“Hm.” Dream tilted his head, “well, we’ll just see, won’t we?”

“I’m telling you man, it’s a bad idea to talk to him.” Sapnap insisted.

“He can’t be _that_ terrible. I mean, what is he? Regina George?” Dream laughed.

“Okay, well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Sapnap shrugged.

Dream approached George cautiously, attempting to not interrupt his dance practice. But the shorter boy must’ve noticed him in the mirror, and turned around.

Dream froze, unsure of what to say. “Uh, hi, I’m Dream.” He smiled a bit, face filling with heat.

George gave him a once over and raised a delicate eyebrow. He hesitantly took up Dream’s outstretched hand and shook it. “George.” He greeted the other. “Are you new this year?” Dream nodded. He found himself loving George’s British accent. “Hm. Good luck, then.”

“...thank you?” Dream tilted his head. 

“I mean, you’ll need it to get on the teacher’s good side.” George said while checking his nails. “He doesn’t pick favorites easily.”

“Hm.” Dream noted. “I suppose I’ll have to bring out my a-game then.” 

George gave him another once-over and snorted a quiet laugh. “ _Ouais d'accord._ ” 

Dream raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, a little confused from the French. “Right then, see you around… Gogy.”

George’s eyes went wide as Dream turned to walk away. When Dream got back to his group of friends, his face was glowing with blush. 

“So?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow.

“He’s… he seems a _little_ mean, I’ll admit.” Dream shrugged. “But he’s super hot, _so…_ ”

“Oh my god.” Sapnap rolled his eyes.


End file.
